Still rock and roll to me
by yamiangie
Summary: Different take on the zero series. Which ponders the question does anything ever change.
1. Prologue

Don't own the rigths megaman or anything else that is clearlly coppy righted in this story

Prologue 21XX era  
It began with the end of the maverick wars. Sigma the enemy of Reploid and Human alike was permanently destroyed. It was a victory hollow in the after math of the war. Human trust in the reploids was gone. A faction known as Neo Arcadia was formed as the humans rose from hiding to redeem their place in the world. Even the strongest of the reploids was no match for them.

There was known cry as the fist barbed in titian knuckles smashed its victim's head. The victim a reploid was being held up by two hulking thugs. His Blue armor scratched and dented, the reploid wore no helmet for it had a ready been torn off. His brownish black hair was matted with grease and blood. His face was bloody from the force of the blows and his emerald green eyes were almost swollen shut.  
"He isn't so tough", said the thug on the right who was holding the battered reploid up.  
"Yeah he won't even fight back in self defense", said the man with the  
Titanium knuckles landing another blow. The poor bot's knees buckled but he remained standing.  
"Hey watch it" cried to one on left, "he ain't know light weight"  
"Fine Drop him", said the man with the knucks pulling something from under the long leather duster he wore. It looked like a small toy gun the latest hand held buster model. Lefty and Righty released the reploid's arms and he staggered backward into a large blue cylinder. Fighting a losing battle with his legs the bot slowly side down to the ground. The man in the duster raised the buster and pressed it firmly into his victims gut.  
"Why", the blue one groaned.  
The man gave a sadistic smile, his every world like venom. "Your kind is more trouble than it's worth. It's time for the humans to take our world back. You have out lived you usefulness now die X". The man pulled the trigger.  
"Is it dead?" Lefty asked.  
"No not yet", the man answered tucking the buster back away, "But it will be soon enough .That shot took out the self recovery system. Let 'im die alone and confused I say." He turned and left the other two on his heels.  
In an unknown ally in the ruins of a city whose name has been lost to time Megaman X the hero of countless battles lay dieing. Killed by the very people he had sworn to protect.


	2. If Brenda and eddy were reploids

Still R and R to me chap one

Chap One

If Brenda and Eddy where Reploids

22XX Hardscrabble on the border of South West province of Neo Arcadia

He was sitting in the yard of an old Victorian style house in the shade of a tree. He looked no older that 19. He strummed an intro on his guitar and stared to sing

"Bottle of white bottle of red

Perhaps a bottle of rose instead

We'll get a table near the street

our old familiar place  
You and I - face to face

A bottle of red, a bottle of white  
It all depends on your appetite  
I'll meet you any time you want  
In our Italian restaurant.

Things are okay with me these days  
Got a good job, got a good office  
Got a new wife, got a new life  
And the family's fine  
We lost touch long ago  
You got a new upgrade i did not know  
You could ever look so good after so much time.

I remember those days hanging out at the village green  
dash boots, charged busters and tight blue jeans  
Drop a dime in the box play the song about New Orleans  
Cold beer, hot fights  
My sweet romantic hunter nights

Iris and Zero were the popular steadies  
And the king and the queen of the throng  
Riding around with the car top down and the radio on  
Nobody looked any finer  
Or was more of a hit at the Reploid diner  
We never knew we could want more than that out of life  
Surely Iris and Zero would always know how to survive.

Iris and Zero were still going steady in being of MX4  
we didn't know we would have a repeat of what happed before

that when it really got hazy  
"iris you know a hunter's life is just too crazy  
Zero could never have time to live that kind of life."  
But there we were wavin' Iris and Zero goodbye.

Sky Lagoon came down with a defining sound  
and Replaforce was blamed in the fear  
sigma's charge got them all barded  
from a dream they had held for a couple of years  
our couple started to fight when the tension got tight  
And they just didn't count on the tears.

it was a fight were no one was right  
But it's always the same in the end  
the Hunters took on Replaforce matter of course  
and Iris was killed in the fray  
Then the king held his queen with a questioning screen  
But you can never go back again.

Iris and Zero had had it already by the end of MX4  
From the high to the low to the end of the show  
For the rest of his lives  
They couldn't go back to the greasers  
The best he could do was pick up the pieces  
We always knew Zero would find a way to get by  
That's all I heard about Iris and Zero  
Can't tell you more than i told you already  
And here we are wavin' Iris and Zero goodbye.

A bottle of red, a bottle of white  
whatever kind of mood you're in tonight  
I'll meet you anytime you want  
in our Italian restaurant."

As he finished his green eyes closed and a young voice made him jump.

"What happened to him Rocker?"

Two little brown haired girls with big blue eyes had joined him unnoticed during the course of the song.

"Angie, Joy your home early." said rocker, "I was just about to come get you."

"Miss B walked us home. What happened?" the youngest Angie asked again.

"Well girls", said rocker looking at the little 4 year old, "Zero stayed with the hunters for a few more rebellions and then vanished with out a trace. But that was like a 100 years before your time pumpkin." He ruffled the small girl's hair.

"So it's based on real people?" said Joy sitting on rocker's lap.

"Real Reploids actually Iris Zero Colonel Sigma all of them did exist. You're still too young to know of them really and you won't learn about it in school till you much older. So did you like the song I call it scenes from a Reploid restaurant." Said Rocker sounding rather proud of him self.

"It's sad" said Joy

"Well not all songs are happy. When you're a teen I bet you'll drive your grandfather crazy with songs about how terrible life is." quipped Rocker.

"You think he's still out there", asked Angie.

"Yeah I think that he's in a beach somewhere far away learning how to hula and enjoying margaritas."

"You're the silliest reploid ever Rocker", said Joy

"What you want me to say he's lying in a capsule somewhere waiting for someone to wake him up. That is such an over used concept. Now let's get in side the house it looks like it's going to rain. I'll make chicken pram for lunch." The little girls squealed with delight and dashed up to the porch

Rocker got up and shouldered his guitar slowly walking he muttered so that no one could hear," Still I wonder were did he go and if he's still in this world were the reploid race is facing its end."

"Are you sure it's him?" asked a male voice.

"Has to be this place matches the data exactly" answered another voice this one female

"What if we wake it up and it springs on us did you ever hear of..." said the guy but she cut him off

"Really, not the "Red Maverick" story. That old wife's tail dates back over 100 years. I can't believe your one to think it's more than some story to scare children". She snapped

"Well he's red and sleeping and we're in some kind of underground thing I think we should let Sleeping Repliods lye."

"Don't be still we came this far and there's only one way to find out."

"Fine what ever we're going to die here any way that sounds like they've found us"

Sorry for keeping you waiting it's hard for me to get on the computer let alone type something up. What do you think of the song? I would really hope you like it an like it or not there will be more music in the future.


End file.
